Power Lord
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: Harry gains these new abilities and this knowledge about creatures that he never even knew existed. Harry Potter/Poke'mon crossover. First crossover story, hope you like it.
1. Unexpected Inheritance

**Hiya guys. This is my first crossover fanfic and I hope you like it. Please don't kill me, because if you did then I won't be able to update anymore chapters to my stories.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Inheritance**

Harry was at home in Private Drive, sitting on his bed, watching the clock. He's been sitting there for 10 minutes and the clock now says 11:58pm. He then started to get tired and lied down.

As soon as the clock struck 12, pain shot through his entire body. He felt himself being over loaded with knowledge of everything through out the world, and about these wierd creatures that had special abilities that he didn't even know about 'til now. He also felt his magic increase ten fold.

After awhile he couldn't take the pain no more and fell unconscious.

-Meanwhile at Hogwarts-

Albus was fire calling Minerva and Severus to come with him to Private Drive.

As soon as they stepped outside the wards around Hogwarts, they quickly appariated outside of #14.

Snape assisted by blasting the door open and followed the Headmaster and Minerva inside.

They walked up the stairs to the door with a bunch of locks on it.

Dumbledore unlocked them all and walked inside, followed closely by the two professors, Minerva gasped when she saw Harry lying unconscious on his bed.

She then levitated Harry off his bed and Dumbledore followed her out.

Snape stayed behind a bit, and looked around. He was pretty sure that someone or something was watching them. When he looked around and saw nothing, he quickly left and appariated to Hogwarts.

Nothing was said while the three professors rushed towards the infirmary.

"Poppy! We need you!" Dumbledore yelled.

The nurse ran out of her office and towards the bed that they professors were standing around. She quickly scanned Harry was surprised to see that his magic has increased in power and is still increasing. She also noticed taht there was new powers working along side his magic.

Poppy explained to the professors what she found out and their eyes widened a bit.

"How could that be possible? He never showed signs of new abilities before." Minerva said. 

"Well it's probably from a recent inheritance that he had," Pomphry said, "That's also probably why he is unconscious because his body is adjusting to the increase of power and new abilities."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll wait 'til he wakes up and we'll see how he is then." Dumbledore said.

All of them agreed to this decision and left.

Later on that night, when everything was still dark, except for the moon shining through the window. A creature appeared next to Harry's bed and looked down at him.

Instead of standing on the ground, it was floating in mid-air. It had an extremly long tail that looked to be twice as long as it's body. Had long feet and small arms and hands. It had a kinda cat shaped head and big, bright blue eyes. The weird thing about it though was that it's whole body was colored pink.

"Mew," the creature whispered.

Harry shifted on the bed and turned on his side, and yet still didn't wake up.

Another creature appeared next to the floating pink one, except this one was standing. Instead of having pink colored like the first one, it had purple. Two shades of purple to be exact.

Most of its body was pale purple, while its tail was... well, purple.

'Is he the one?' the 'purple' creature asked the one next to it.

"Mew," the other creature answered.

The newly arrived creature looked down towards the human boy, who would soo be his master when he woke up.

'I swear on my life that my master will be protected and would never die like our last master centuries ago.' it said.

The pink creature nodded in agreement. It then floated down to the bed and lied down next to Harry.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter. If you know about poke' mon as much as I do (which is about everything from Kento to Hoen, I'm still learning about the Sinnoh Region) then you will figure out who those two 'creatures' were.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I just got started in chapter 3 and I'm hoping to update chapter 2 next week. So, see you then.**


	2. Finding Out

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: Finding Out**

It has been two weeks since the two creatures arrived. The purple one, stood guarding the two that were resting on the bed next to him.

Three more days later, Harry was stirring and started to open his eyes. He wasn't surprised to find that he was in the infirmary, but was surprised to find two creatures watching him. One was standing on digi-graded legs while the other was levitating next to it.

His mind told him that the pink one was called Mew and the purple one, Mewtwo. How he knew that, he wasn't sure.

"Mew," Mew said with concern.

"I'm alright. I'm just a bit shocked to see you and Mewtwo here. And why am I talking to you like I've met you before?" Harry mumbled to himself.

Mewtwo was about to say something, when the door to the infirmary opened.

Mewtwo got ready to attack whomever is going to try and harm his master. 

Minerva walked into the infirmary to check how Harry was doing, and was surprised to find two creatures, that she had never seen or heard of.

She started to reach for her wand, but when the purple creature realized what she was about to do, it's hand started to glow.

She then looked over towards the bed and was happy to see that Harry was awake.

"Mr. Potter are you alright? How are you feeling?" asked Professor McGonagul.

"I'm fine professor and please don't attack Mew or Mewtwo. They'll take it the wrong way and think you trying to get to me." warned Harry.

McGonagul nodded and pulled her hand out of her pocket.

Mewtwo lowered his hand a bit but was still ready to attack at any given moment.

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape should be here soon. Mr. Potter,... um... do you know what or who these creatures are?" Minerva asked.

"I'll tell you when the two professors get here, 'cause I don't want to repeat it again." Harry said.

They didn't ahve to wait long for the two professors to get there. They too were startled to see Mew and Mewtwo there and they both pointed their wands at them.

Mewtwo raised his hand again, but never got the chance to do anything because Harry got out of bed and stood in front of him.

Harry raised his hand and summonded both their wands."

'Master...?' Mewtwo asked in confusion.

"Don't worry Mewtwo. I won't tollerate anyone that whill try to attack or cause harm to any of my poke' mon." Harry said without turning to look at him.

"Mr. Potter what's the meaning of this?!" Snape yelled.

"The problem is you professor, all three of you. As soon as Professor McGonagul walked in here, my instincts recognized her as a threat, so I watched and waited to see what she was going to do. Then when you two professors walked in, my threat meter went up a few notches. So I had to step in and protect my two companions." Harry explained.

"So, the inheritance you've gained is telling you that all wizards and witches are enemies to you?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, "Yes. So, I'm not going to stay here. I'm going to go with my companions, go to their world, and stay there. Don't try to find a way to follow me, 'cause if you do, I won't hesitate to attack you." Harry said.

"What about Voldemort?" Albus asked.

"When it's time, I'll come back. Until then, don't follow me."

Harry held onto both poke' mon and all three of them disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**I know short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer, 'kay.**

**Tell me what you think thus far, because your reviews give me the fuel to update.**

**And don't worry the other legendaries will show up eventually, so be patient. I've already thought of some ideas of when or how they will come.**

**Well, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. 5 years later

**Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks for waiting.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: 5 years later**

"Max! Slow down, will ya!" yelled May.

"But we're almost there! Look, this is the lake I... wanted to show you." Max told his sister and his two friends that were close behind her.

The reason that he stopped was because it was something that he saw at the lake.

Ash, Brock, and May got to Max and looked at him in confussion.

"Max, why did you stop getting all excited all of the sudden?" asked Brock.

Max just pointed at what he was looking at. Ash, Brock and May looked in that direction in gasped.

What they saw was a man sitting on the opposite side of the lake, with Suicune resting next to him and Mew sitting on his shoulder.

The man looked like he was in his early twenties, had shaggy, ebony black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a black trench coat that covered most of his body, had on blue slacks and a navy blue t-shirt.

The man was softly pettine Suicune's head, as it rested its head on the man's thigh. Mew had its tail wrapped around the man's shoulders as it watched them silently.

Pikachu climbed out of Ash's backpack, wondering why everyone got so quiet. Pikachu's eyes widened when he realised who the man was.

"Pika-pi!!" Pikachu yelled excitedly. He jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran around the lake towards the man.

"Pikachu! Wait!" Ash yelled chasing after Pikachu.

Max, May and Brock followed closely behind him.

Harry looked up and chuckled when he saw a Pikachu running towards him. He noticed that four people were following the Pikachu and figured that the boy with the baseball cap was its trainer.

Suicune raised its head and started growling but toned down a bit when harry gently layed his hand on its head.

"Easy Suicune, their just poke'mon trainers. I can take caer of them if I need to." Harry said to calm the Suicune.

Suicune layed its head back down but was still growling a bit.

Ash finally caught up with Pikachu when he stopped next to the man.

Harry gently petted Pikachu on the head and smiled when the yellow mouse cooed.

"It's nice to meet you Pikachu. I'm sure you've met Mew and Suicune here." Harry said.

Pikachu nodded, turned towards Ashe, and leaped back onto his shoulder. May, Max and Brock were already standing next to Ash.

"Who are you? And is the Mew and Suicune your poke'mon?" Max asked.

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm a Power Lord, and no, the Mew and Suicune aren't exactly my poke'mon. They can still come and go as they please." Harry said smiling.

Max's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Max, what's a 'Power Lord'?" Ash asked.

"A Power Lord is someone who can control every single legendary poke'mon and also has all the attacks and abilities of every poke'mon. It's just a myth thought. Some Poke'mon Trainer's around the world dedicate their lives to search for the Power Lord but never found him. If you're really a Power Lord, then use Psychic." Max said.

Harry sighed, "Alright."

Harry stood up from the ground, along with Suicune. Harry's eyes glowed bright green and his right hand glowed the same color. He pointed his hand towards Max and soon Max was covered in the same glow and started to float in mid-air.

"Whoa, okay, okay! I believe you! Can you put me down please?" Max asked.

Harry slowly put Max on the ground. Harry smiled when his eyes dulled back to the original emerald green.

"Well, now that you believe me, I'll take my leave now." Harry said turning around, with Suicune following closely at his heels.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Ash yelled.

Harry stopped and turned slightly, "It seems to me that this group called Team Rocket is trying to capture Moltres and got him angry. So, I'm going to go there and stop them."

"How are you going to get there?" asked Brock.

"Ah, I have my ways." Harry smiled.

And with that said, Harry, Suicune and Mew vanished.

**Well, here's this chapter. Tell me what you think, at least you got a sneak peak of what Harry can do. Don't worry, he'll show a bit more of his powers in the next chapter. **

**See ya then.**

**Ja ne**


	4. Team Rocket Blasts off Again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Poke' mon. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**Chapter 4: Team Rocket Blasts off Again!**

Ash was still thinking over what had happened yesterday. He asked Max if he could tell him more about Power Lords and was surprised of what he'd learned.

Flashback...  
-Early Morning during breakfast-

"Hey Max, can you tell us more of what you know about Power Lords?" Ash asked.

Max quickly swallowed the food that was in his mouth and nodded, "Well, you could say that they're like Poke'mon Trainers but they're the strongest one there is. They really, REALLY care about poke'mon, and hate it when poke'mon are being captured and used like slaves. They can even take away your status as Poke'mon Trainer, if you cross the line."

"Wow, they're really that strong aren't they?" Brock asked really interested of what he's hearing.

"Yeah, so far, there's no written record that any poke'mon trainer, not even a gym leader or one of the elite has ever betten a Power Lord." Max said.

"Wow. When you say it like that, they seem unbeatable." May complimented.

"Yep." Max agreed.

"I wonder what it's like to battle a Power Lord?" Ash wondered.

"Well, maybe you can ask Harry to battle you, when we see him again." Brock suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Ash said.

End Flashback...

Well here they are, walking towards Lilycove City to get supplies, when out of nowhere, a rubber gloved hand came and grabbed Pikachu from his shoulder.

"Pika!!" Pikachu yelled out in panic.

"Pikachu! Hold on buddy!" Ash yelled.

Before Pikachu got to Team Rocket, something sped by and destroyed the metal arm.

"What the-? What happened?" Meowth yelled out.

"How am I supposed to know, it happened to fast." James complained.

"Well, whatever it was, we need to catch it." Jessi said while taking out a poke' bal, "Seviper, I choose you!"

A black serpent came out of the poke' ball. It had two poisonous fangs sticking out its mouth and an even more poisonous blade at the end of its tail, and blood red eyes.

"Seviper!" the serpent poke' mon said.

Ash caught Pikachu before he hit the ground, and released his companion from the rubber gloved machine hand.

"You alright, buddy?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded.

"I would like to thank whomever saved you." Ash said. He then heard what sounded like a cross between a wail and a bark and quickly turned around. Ash's eyes widened when he saw two poke' mon that he'd thought he'lll never see again.

"Latios?! Latias?!" Ash yelled.

The two said poke' mon flew toward him and stopped in front of him. Latias flew around him once and let Ash pet her, before moving aside to let her brother get to him.

Latios purred a little when Ash scratch the side of his neck.

"It's great to se you guys, too." Ash smiled.

"So, you do know them." said a voice at his right.

Ash turned quickly and saw the Power Lord standing there with Mew floating next to him.

"I was just visiting Latios and Latias, when I senced a poke' mon was in danger. These two wanted to come and here we are." Harry said. He then turned to Team Rocker and glared.

Jessi and James looked at him in confussion, while Meowth and Seviper recoiled in fear and horror.

"Uh-oh, we're in big trouble, big, BIG, trouble." Meowth said while slowly moving back.

"What do you mean Meowth? He's just an ordinary poke' mon trainer." Jessi said.

"Calling him ordinary is an insult to him. The reason why I'm scared is because he's the Power Lord!" Meowth yelled.

Jessi and James's eye widened when they heard that. Then their eyes filled with greed and smirked.

"Seviper, forget Pikachu, use Poison Tail at the Power Lord." Jessi commanded.

Seviper sent a quick apologic look towards Harry and leapt at him with his tail ready to strike.

"Don't leave me out of this, Cacnia use Needle Arm!" James yelled out throwing his poke' ball.

Cacnia came out, but instead of attacking Harry, he turns around and attacks James instead.

"Not me, the Power Lord!" James whined.

Harry quickly dodged Seviper's attack and tackled him with his side. He also dodged Cacnia's Needle Arm. He then made a fist and pointed it towards the two poke' mon. A stream of fire started to form around his arm and grew larger and larger. When it got large enough, Harry shot a powerful Fire Spin attack toward the two poke' mon, and they both shot into the trees when they were hit.

Jessi, James and Meowth looked at him with shock, while Ash, Pikachu, Max, May and Brock watched him with awe.

Harry then lowered his arm and turned back towards Team Rocket.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Harry asked out loud.

Jessi, James and Meowth quickly turned and ran down the path.

Before they could get far enough, Harry shot another Fire Spin towards them and sent them flying.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!!" They yelled, and then they were gone.

"Well, they're taken care of, for now anyways." Harry said.

"How do you know that their going to do something again?" Brock asked.

"I have Espeon's ability to see glimpses of what's going to happen in the future, so I'll be ready." he face towards Ash, "Is your Pikachu alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Thank you for saving him." Ash said with a smile.

"Let me guess, that Pikachu was your first poke' mon." Harry said.

"Yeah, but how'd you know?" Ash asked.

"I can see that you care dearly for him. Well, I should be on my way." Harry said walking away.

"Wait, can you travel with us for awhile?" Max asked with a pleading look.

Harry stopped and thought about it, "Alright. I'll come. Latios... Latias, you two can go on and head home, 'kay."

The two poke' mon nodded, said good-bye to everyone and flew off back home.

Meanwhile, someone was watching them from their hideout through the hidden camera in the nearby tree.

The person was the one and only Giovanni.

Giovanni smirked evilly and continued to watch the group while petting the Persian that way lying on the floor next to him.

"Well, who would've thought that a Power Lord would be back in this world. I need to come up with some way to get him under my control." Giovanni grinned.

He then chuckled softly which then change to an evil laugh.

**Uh-oh, the Team Rocket leader is starting to gain interest in Harry. I'm already finished writing chapter 7, so I'm going to stop writing until I get that chapter updated.**

**Well, hope you liked the story thus far. Also, there goes another one of Harry's attacks that he can use.**

**Tell me what you think, 'kay?**

**See ya in the next chapter.**

**ja ne**


	5. Mayhem at Hogwarts

**Here's chapter 5, and thank you for those that continued to read the story, i really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 5: Mayhem at Hogwarts**

Ever since Harry Potter has vanished from Hogwarts, people were starting to give up home of ever winning against the Dark Lord.

Innocent bystanders were getting killed left and right in both wizarding and muggle worlds. Snape got killed by Voldemort when he got caught being a spy, and Lucius and Narcissa took his place.

Right now, everyone was at the headquarters having an Order meeting.

"Lucius, have you found out when the Dark Lord will have his next attack?" Dumbledor asked.

"Not yet Headmaster, right now, he's still trying to figure out where Potter had gone and how he's going to get to him." Lucius answered.

"Speaking of Mr. Potter, Remus... Miss Granger, have any of you found any way to get to him?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes we have, we finally did. It took us a long time to trace his magic, but we've managed it. He's in a dimension that's filled with many creatures called Poke' mon. There's muggles that live there, and they can capture a small few of these creatures and use them in battle. Now, in Harry's situation, he can control all of these creature's anytime he wants." Hermione explained.

"What about those two creatures that we've found him with? What did he call them... err... Mew and Mewtwo?" McGonagul asked.

Remus decided to explain this, "Well, the muggles that live in this world call them 'legendary poke' mon'. The reason being is because there's only one of each of them."

"How many legendary poke' mon are there?" Moody asked.

(a/n: Okay before Remus answers, I'm not going to include Dialga and Palkia or any other legendary from Sinnoh 'kay. Well, back to the story, enjoy.)

"There's 21 of them, total from three different regions. They call them: Kento, Johto and Hoen. Each one is unique in their own way." Remus said.

"So, how are we going to get to this dimension?" Arthur asked.

"We just need to conjure a strong enough portal, that will last long enough for all of us to get through. Oh, and we also have to becareful about using our magic. Even though we're just using it in defence, there's some poke' mon there that are resistant to magic." explained Hermione.

"Well, let's get started on this portal shall we." Dumbledore said while getting up. Everyone followed him back to Hogwarts and to his office.

-Back in the Poke' mon World-

"Hey Harry, can you help me train my poke' mon for my next gym battle?" Ash asked.

"I don't know Ash." Harry started.

"PLEASE, say yes Harry, please. I would like to see how you use your other attacks." Max interrupted, he put on his best baby Growlithe look.

Harry sighed, "Alright, I'll battle you. Mew, I want you to stay out of the way, 'cause I don't want you to get hurt."

Mew nodded and stayed with Max.

Harry stood on the opposite side of Ash, "Choose your poke'mon, Ash. Choose the right one." Harry warned.

Ash nodded and unhooked a poke'ball from his belt.

"I choose you, Sceptile!" Ash said while throwing the poke'ball into the air.

Sceptile shot into the air, did a cartwheel and then landed on the ground. Sceptile took one look at Harry and bowed down on one knee towards him.

Harry just smiled gently, "Rise Sceptile. You don't need to bow everytime you see me."

Sceptile nodded and stood up. He then realised why he was called out and looked at Harry with a hit of fear in his eyes.

"It's okay, Sceptile. Just for now, in this battle, don't think of me as a Power Lord, think of me as you would any opponent. Alright?" Harry said, "Give me everythine you've got at your fullest."

Sceptile nodded and took his battle stance.

"Ready Sceptile!?" Ash askeds, who was still trying to shake off the shock of seeing the interaction between his poke'mon and the Power Lord. He should expect to see the high respect all poke'mon hold for the Power Lord, but it still surprises him.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile yelled in agreement.

"Alright, Sceptile use Bullet Seed!" Ash yelled.

Sceptile leapt into the air and thousands of seeds shot out of his mouth towards Harry.

Harry quickly dodged the attack and then used Double-Team. Surrounding Sceptile in a full circle.

While Harry was battling, he never took notice that he was being watched.

A camera that was camophlaged in leaves was watching his everymove. Giovanni was at the other end watching. (Now, before I continue, I just want to warn you. If you don't like yaoi(guy/guy) at all, then stop reading the story. There isn't going to be any major yaoi, so you don't have to worry.)

While his obsession for the Power Lord to be in his control increased, he started to take notice of the beauty that the Power Lord had.

Ebony black hair that moved gracefully as he moved, and how it brought out the emerald in his green eyes. The small nose that fitted perfectly on his face and the soft red lips that often smiled gently towards those he called friend.

Oh, and how Giovanni wanted to touch the Power Lord's skin, to prove that it felt as soft as it looked. He grinned when he finally came up with a way to get the Power Lord into his clutches.

Giovanni stood up and walked out of his office door, followed closely by his beloved Persian. He walked down the many hallways, 'til he got to the destination he was going to. He opened the door that had a fire symbol on it.

Sitting in the leather chair in front of him, just happend to be the Team Magma leader, Marcie.

Marcie looked up at Giovanni and gave him a questioned look.

Giovanni just grinned, "I would like to make a preposition and a favor of you."

**Ha ha, cliffy there.**

**Sorry but I just had to stop there. When I first read this chapter to my nephew (who is a fanatic of my stories), he just about killed me when I said that was the end of it.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, 'kay. Is it good, is it bad, should I continue or not?**

**Well, see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Enter the Order

**Hi there, I had a fun week. I had spent a little time with my 'real' dad and spent the night at his house, and he bought me some new manga books to read, which makes me really HAPPY:D. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 6, enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Enter the Order**

Sceptile was breathing heavily, trying not to collapse onto the ground.

Harry stood a few feet in front of him, watching. He knew Sceptile couldn't go on battling but he didn't want to say anything. He first wanted to see if Sceptile can show that he can no longer battle.

On the other hand, Sceptile didn't want to disappoint Ash or the Power Lord. He knows that he should stop but he didn't want to show any weakness(a/n: Do you remember when Ash used Treecko to go against Brawly, the second gym leader in Hoen. Remember how stubborn Treecko was when he didn't want to stop battling? Well he's still as stubborn even as a Sceptile.)

"Sceptile," Harry said.

Sceptile looked up at him to show he was listening.

"You don't have to continue battling if you're tired. We can rest now and when you're rested, we'll continue." Harry said.

Ash watched as he waited for his Pokemon to answer.

"Sceptile?" Sceptile asked hopefully.

"Yes, I promise we'll continue when you're fully rested." Harry said smiling.

Sceptile nodded in agreement.

Harry glanced towards Ash as he returned Sceptile into the poke'ball.

"Well, that was challenging. For my next Pokemon, can I battle against one of the legendaries?" Ash asked.

"Sure, is there a specific one or do you want me to pick?" Harry asked.

"You pick. Pikachu, come on buddy." Ash said.

Pikachu ran to a position in front of Ash and took a battle stance.

Harry smiled and raised his hand in the air. His hand glowed bright green then sent out a pulse.

The pulse wave went so far out that it reached the Orange Islands(is that what there called, can't remember?). Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres woke up when they felt the call of their master. They all disappeared in either a flash of fire, thunder or ice.

Harry didn't have to wait long when all three birds appeared in the sky above him.

They all gracefully landed behind him and waited for his command.

"Moltres, I want you to battle first." Harry said.

Moltres nodded and moved in front of him. Moltres glared down at Pikachu and waited for the first move.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu sped towards Moltres and shot into the air.

"Moltres, take flight!" Harry commanded.

Moltres took off into the air, just in time for Pikachu to miss.

"Now Moltres, use Sunny Day!" Harry yelled.

Moltres glowed a reddish-orange a bit and the sun in the sky grew brighter.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash yelled.

"PIIIIKAAACHUUU!!" Pikachu yelled sending a shot of thunder into the sky. It then shot back down towards Moltres.

"Moltres, send a Fire Blast above you, quick!" Harry yelled.

Moltres opened his beak and shot out a blaze of fire that collided with the thunder attack. Both attacks caused an explosion.

Where is he?, Ash though trying to see through the smoke.

"Phoenix Burst, Moltres!" Harry yelled out. (a/n: Similar to Ember but the fire balls are a whole lot larger.)

Huge fire balls came flying through the smoke. Pikachu saw them coming and tried to dodge them all but got hit by a couple of them.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled when he was thrown across the field.

The smoke cleared after awhile and Moltres was still hovering above Harry. Pikachu got back on his feet and ran back into position.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled out.

Pikachu leaped up into the air, while his tail glowed bright white, did a few cartwheels towards Moltres and hit him right on the head.

Moltres recoiled and backed away when Pikachu landed on the ground.

Harry was about to call out the next attack when he sensed something nearby. He held up his hand to halt Ash's next attack.

"What's the matter?" Brock asked.

Harry pointed towards the bushes at his right, "Articuno, Ice Beam. Zapdos, Thunder Bolt."

Articuno and Zapdos sent their attacks into the bushes Harry was pointing at. A second later both attacks were sent back out towards them, which they quickly dodged.

A group of ten people walked out and the first person had a stick pointed towards Harry.

Harry sneered when he recognized who they were.

"You. What are you doing here? I told you to never come, I'll come back when it's time." Harry sneered.

"Now, is the time Harry, we need you back in the wizarding world, and you need to hurry because the portal we did that transported us here won't last long." Dumbledore said.

"Well you wasted your time and magic, 'cause I'm not goin back with you." Harry said.

Mew realized what was going on and disappeared in thin air.

"Sorry, that it has to come to this, but we'll have to take you by force, then so be it." Dumbledore raised his wand, about to send a stunning spell towards Harry, but then out ow nowhere a Shadow Ball came flying towards them and crashed between Harry and Albus.

Harry looked towards the direction where the attack came from and smiled when he saw who it was.

Mew and Mewtwo were moving towards them and stopped next to Harry. Mewtwo was pissed when he saw that one of the wizards from before was going to attack his master. He glanced towards Harry, 'Are you alright, Master? He didn't hurt you did he?'

Harry smiled, "No Mewtwo, I'm fine. You came just in time. Now I want you to help me get rid of them."

Mewtwo nodded and face back towards the wizards.

"What do you mean by 'getting rid of us' Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry glared at Dumbledore, "I guess Dumbledore didn't tell you about what I've become and my warning to you all." He then softened his gaze and looked at Remus, "I've become someone that's called a Power Lord to these Pokemon. When I call them, they come without hesitation. I told Dumbledore that if any of you came, I won't have any hesitation of destroying you. Remus, I'm sorry but Power Lords and Wizards or Witches never mix well."

Harry raised his hand into the air and sent out a pulse, except this time it was black.

Not far from them, a pack of wild Mightyena and Poocheyena come running and a few stray Umbreon running to them.

After awhile, the poke'mon Harry called crowed around him. The Mightyena and Umbreon were growling and the Poochyena hissed(a/n: I swear Poochyena sound like they hiss instead of growl. It's kinda weird, a dog hissing.).

"Now Harry, you don't need to do this." Dumbledore said raising both his hands.

"Oh come on Dumbledore, just stun the creatures." Lucius said. He raised his want and sent a stunning spell at the Mightyena closest to him. When the spell hit, the Mightyena still stood there as if not affected at all.

"What?" Lucius questioned in shock.

Harry smirked, "Your spells won't work at all on any dark-type Pokemon, and not of your shields would protect you from their attacks. In this world, your magic is similar to phychic attacks. Mightyena!"

The wild Mightyena stepped forward and their growls grew louder.

Dumbledore backs away a bit in fear when he realized what he had gotten them into.

"Please, my boy, don't do this." Dumbledore begged.

"Sorry, shouldn't have came here in the first place. Mightyena, use Shadow Ball." Harry commanded.

All the Mightyena opened their mouths and got ready to shoot a Shadow Ball.

"Harry, what's going on? Who are these people?" Max asked walking towards him.

"Do you know about Witches and Wizards Max?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but only that their the worst enemy to a Power Lord no matter how good they seem," Max's eyes widened when he realized something, "Are they witches and wizards?"

"Yes Max. Mightyena, fire!" Harry yelled.

All the Mightyena shot Shadow Ball towards Dumbledore and his group.

Dumbledore quickly activated the spell for the portal, teleported his group back to the wizarding world.

Ash walked up to Harry and rested his hand on his shoulder. "You okay Harry? You seemed a bit tense when those people came here." Ash asked worriedly.

Harry smiled and rested his hand on the Umbreon next to him, "I'm fine. I told them that I'll go back to their world when it's time. When they came here, they'd tried to force me to go back."

'They won't ever do that while I'm around master.' Mewtwo said reassuringly.

"Thanks Mewtwo and thank you Mew for warning him." Harry said.

Mew smiled and spun around a couple times then landed on his shoulder.

Harry chuckled and gently patted her on her head (a/n: In my opinion, Mew always seemed like the female type of Pokemon. Not because it's pink but it just seems girlish.). Mew cooed in praise from the attention she was getting from her master.

"Well, let's hopw that they don't come back. You told them that you'll go back to them, so you'll stay here until then." Brock said, May nodded agreeing with him.

"Alright. Ash, ready to continue that battle?" Harry asked challenginly.

Ash smirked, "Yeah. I'm ready. Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said with determination.

Harry smirked, "Get ready Moltres!"

Moltres flared up his flames and got ready.

**There's the end of this chapter. And Dumbledore shows up again, I'm sure that he'll won't try to force Harry to come back for awhile.**

**Anyway, next chapter is called: Chapter 7: Meeting of Two Teams**

**Oooo, sounds scary, ha ha just kidding.**

**Well, tell me what you think in your review please, thnx. See ya in the next chapter**


	7. Meeting of Two Teams

**Hiya guys, hope you had a fun weekend. Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Also, I'm sorry for the late update in the last chapter, I totally forgot that I didn't update it. Please don't get mad.**

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Meeting of Two Teams**

Maxie was looking through the binoculars, watching the Power Lord and the kids interacting with each other. He remembered the agreement he had with Giovanni. Usually he wouldn't bother with the Team Rocket lead but when Giovanni said he'll get something out of it, well... let's just say that it caught his attention.

Flashback

_"I have a preposition for you Maxie." Giovanni said._

_"What is it you want Giovanni? You better say this quick or I'll send for my Team Magma Grunts to forcefully take you out of my office." Maxie threatened._

_Giovanni just grinned, "Let's just say that I discovered something or someone that can make our lives easier."_

_Maxie raised an eyebrow, "Does Team Aqua know about this 'someone'?"_

_"No. They don't know a thing about this person." Giovanni stated._

_Maxie just looked at him, "Tell me about this person you have in mind Giovanni?"_

_"Have you heard of the myth about the Power Lord?" Giovann asked._

_"Oh come on now. The Power Lord is just a myth told to kids so they would understand how poke'mon and people line in harmony with each other. Everyone knows that they don't exist." Maxie said._

_Giovanni smiled, "Come with me, I have something to show you that would convince you other wise."_

_Maxie got up and followed Giovanni to his office. Once they got inside, Giovanni showed a recording of the Power Lord's fight against Jessie and James._

_Maxie's eyes widened a bit when he saw how the young man used a fire spin attack on both poke'mon and sent the whole team flying._

_"I'm listening Giovanni." Maxie finally said after what seemed like ten minutes. Giovanni smirked and explained this plan._

End Flashback

Maxie agreed to capture the Power Lord as long as he gets to use him to gain control of the legendary poke'mon Groudon first.

Giovanni agreed as long as he got the Power Lord when he was finished. So here he was, watching the Power Lord, with his team ready behind him.

Maxie smirked when he saw how the Power Lord easily called Suicune, Raicko and Entei to him. This is going to be an easy capture.

A few meters away from Team Magma was Team Aqua.

Archie was also sitting in a tree watching the Power Lord and he had to agree with Giovanni about how strong the young man was. He easily agreed into capturing the Power Lord. He would do just about anything to have the legendary poke'mon Kyogre in his control. He knew about the myth of the Power Lord, he just had to see for himself that it was actually real.

Flashback

_"Good afternoon, Archie." Giovanni greeted._

_"Quit with the pleasentries Giovanni, what is it that you want from me." Archi sneered._

_"There's something I would like to show, 'cause you would believe me if I just told you." Giovanii smirked._

_Archie just raised an eyebrow and followed him into his office._

_Giovanni showed the recording (same one he showed Maxie) to Archie. He watched as Archie started to get that greedy look on his face._

_"So?" Giovanni asked."_

_"I'm in." Archie simply agreed to the unasked question._

End Flashback

He was glad that Team Magma were clueless about not knowing about the Power Lord. Once he got Kyogre under his control, the first thing he'll do is flood every single land there was on this planet.

Archie chuckled silently at the thought of it. He then raised his hand signaling them to have their poke'mon ready to attack.

Maxie did the same thing on the other side of the field.

Harry was enjoying the time he's spending with Suicune, Raicko and Entei. He sensed the presence of the two groups on either side of him.

"Suicune... Raicko; get ready to attack. Entei make sure Ash and his friends stay out of trouble. When I tell you, take them to safety." Harry whispered.

The three poke'mon nodded and got ready. Entei just walked calmly towards Max and allowed him to pet him.

"What's wrond Entei?" Max asked.

That question got Ash, Brock and May's attention. Entei just pressed his head more into Max's hand.

Ash looked up at Harry when he stood up, "Harry-?"

Ash was cut off when Team Magma and Aqua came out of their places and into the clearing.

"I want you all to grab onto Entei adn get out of here." Harry commanded.

"What about you, aren't you coming?" Brock asked as he and the others did what Harry told them to.

Harry just ignored the question and looked at Entei, "Entei get them all out of here and keep an eye on them for me."

Entei nodded and ran off with the four people.

"So, who sent you to capture me." Harry said calmly.

"That's none of your concern. Right now, I'm going to give you two choices, you either come with us the easy way or the hard way?" Archie said, ignoring his rival that was standing on the other side of the field.

"I guess it's going to get rough around here." Harry said, Suicune and Raicko started growling.

The Aqua team called out Crawdaunts and Absols while the Magma team called out Houndooms and Mightyenas.

"Crawdaunt, Absol use Night Slash!" Archie yelled out.

All the Crawdaunts' pinchers glowed a lumonous black while Absols' claws glowed the same color. Then they each leaped into the air ready to strike at the Power Lord.

Harry realized that if any of those attacks hit him, then they would do critical damage to him. He then glanced at Raicko, "Raicko, use Thunder!"

Raicko let out a huge amount of electricity at all of Team Aqua's poke'mon, knocking them all back.

"Suicune, use Water Barrier!" Harry yelled.  
(a/n: Made that attack up. If you don't believe me, then check the poke'mon attacks list for all regions.)

Suicune's horn glowed a turquoise blue when he lowered his head, and a large wall of water surround Harry, Raicko and Suicune.

Harry knew that as long as Suicune held up that barrier, then Suicune couldn't attack and was defenceless.

"Get ready Raicko, you and I are going to battle hard on this one." Harry said.

Raicko's hackles were raised and he started growling loudly.

After awhile, both Suicune and Raicko were knocked out with exaustion, and Harry was leaning against the tree, trying not to pass out.

The remaining Absol and Mightyena were advancing him slowly.

Marcie laughs evilly, "Well Power Lord, you can't do anything now. Time to take you to Giovanni."

Archie sneered, "Hold on Marcie, I'm taking him to Giovanni, so I can use him to get Kyogre."

"Well, you're going to have to wait, 'cause I'm using him to get Groudon." Marcie sneered back.

"I don't think so, I'm using him to get Kyogre. You're going to have to wait in line." Archie said, "Absol, use Shadow Ball."

Absol opened his mouth and shot out a Shadow Ball.

Harry weakly raised his hand and used Light Screen. Even though the Shadow Ball attack did half damage, it still took alot out of him. He again tried to used Recover but he didn't have enough strength to. But he did know what he had enough strength for. He looked towawrds the unconcious Suicune and Raicko. He used Recover again but instead of using it on himself, he sent the energy to the two poke'mon.

Suicune and Raicko struggled to get up, but managed it.

Harry mentally sent a message to them, _"I want you two to go and find Ash and tell him that Team Magma and Aqua has taken me to their hideout. Also, tell him if he wants to help me then try to stay out as much trouble as possible."_

Suicune and Raicko both ran off undetected at the same time when Harry passed out.

After what seems like hours, Harry woke up and found himself strapped down on a table. He tried to use his psychic attacks but somehow he couldn't remember how to use them.

He then realized that there was a heavy metal collar around his neck and figured that was the reason why he couldn't use his psychic attacks.

He heard a door open, at his right, and turned his head when he heard someone walk in. Harry knew who this man was from what Mewtwo told him about what this man tried to do twice to him.

"What is it you want Giovanni?" Harry asked in a demanding tone.

Giovanni just smirked and brought his hand out from behind his back.

Harry looked at the gadget with a fearful look and started struggling, "No! Don't you dare come near me with that thing!"

Giovanni continued to walk towards him, "You're not in the position to threaten me. Soon, youre going to be working for me."

Harry continued to struggle but was grabbed by his neck and was pushed against the table.

Giovanni put the metal headband on Harry's head and gently press the glass oval sphere that was in the middle.

Harry's eyes then dulled to a pale emerald green.

Giovanni then unstrapped him and took off the collar, "Com. There's some business that needs to be taken care of."

Harry got up from the table and followed Giovanni out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Harry's gone bad. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter, and sorry again for the late update for the last chapter. Hope you can forgive me.**

**Next chapter is called:  
Chapter 8: Trouble in Lilycove pt.1**

**Tell me what you think, 'kay. See ya.**


	8. Trouble in Lilycove pt1

**Hiya, here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Oh, and I'm finished writing this story so all I need to worry about is updating the chapters, 'kay. And I know that I have bad grammer, many of you told me, but I suck when it comes to English, 'kay. Well, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Trouble in Lilycove pt.1**

After Harry had told Suicune and Raikou to go and find Entei, Ash and his friends, they both ran off into the woods. They both had to run many miles until they finally found the location of them.

Entei raised his head when he sensed Suicune and Raikou near. He sudden movement caught the attention of Max.

"What's wrong Entei?" Max said getting the attention of others.

Entei just stood up and watched as Suicune and Raikou jumped out of the bushes and landed in the clearing.

"What's Suicune and Raikou doing here?" Ash wondered.

Everyone got up from the ground and walked towards the two poke'mon. (a/n: Okay, anything said in _italics_ is poke'mon speach, 'kay. Ther's only for this chapter, after that I'm not going to do that anymore.)

_Suicune... Raikou, what happened? Where's Master?_, Entei asked the two legendaries.

Suicune was breathing heavily, as was Raikou. After they both finally caught their breath, Suicune sadly looked at Entei, _After you took the humans here, the two groups attacked us with their poke'mon. We held them off as long as we could but not long enough. We were knocked to the side and they attacked Master Harry all at once._

Raikou decided to take over from there,_ Before they knocked us out of the way, we both managed to knock out most of the groups poke'mon except for two. I don't know what happened to Master after we left but something did happen to him. I know for sure._

_We need to help him, I know those humans captured him. Why else would he send us here for help?_, Suicune asked.

"Pikachu, what are they saying?" Ash asked.

"Oh my gosh, Ash. Are you really that thick? They came here for our help." May said.

"Oh. Well, let's go help him." Ash said.

"Hold on Ash, we don't even know were to start looking for him." Brock said, Max was nodding in agreement.

"Well, from what I can tell, Team Magma and Team Aqua have taken him. So what do we know of them so far, to know what they're going to do?" Max wondered.

"So far, we know that both teams would do anything to get their hands on either Groudon and Kyogre, so someone must of told them that the Power Lord." Ash said.

"For one, we know that Team Rocket didn't tell them, because Team Magma and Aqua would never make a deal with those losers." Brock said.

"It must have been Giovanni, the Team Rocket leader. He must have tricked both Teams into capturing Harry. Have them do all the work so that he didn't have to." Max said.

"Well, at least we know that much about him. We also know that he likes to show off the power he has. Now what place would he go first to show that off?" May asked.

Everyone thought about for a few seconds then, "LILYCOVE!!"

"Of course, Lilycove is a pretty large city in the Hoen region(a/n: That's my opinion. You don't have to agree.). It has lots of people, so he'll go there and attack." Brock said.

"Well, we better hurry and get there before too much damage is caused," Ash said, he then looked towards the three legendary poke'mon, "Can you three get us to Lilycove fast?"

Suicune, Raikou and Entei nodded.

Ash climbed onto Entei's back with Pikachu on his shoulder, May and Max climbed onto Raikou's back and Brock climbed onto Suicune's back. All three poke'mon then sped off towards Lilycove.

* * *

**Well, here's ch. 8. I know it's short but more will happen in the next chapter, 'kay. So, I'll see ya then.**


	9. Trouble in Lilycove pt2

**Hiya, I'm just sittin here listening to 'Seishun Kyousoukyoku', which is the title of the theme for the intro of Naruto season 5. But none of you care anyway, so here's the next chapter for this story.**

**Chapter 9: Trouble in Lilycove pt.2**

Giovanni was laughing his head off while he was standing on one of the many tall buildings in Lilycove. Standing next to him was the Power Lord, who he's been lusting after for not only the beauty he has, but for the power he had over all Poke'mon.

"Well, if we want this celebration to start then we'll do this now. Harry, call upon Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno and Lugia, now!" Giovanni commanded.

Harry raised his right hand into the air and it started to send out blue pulses all around.

In the Orange Islands, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos woke up from their rest and flew out of their caves. They then flew out towards the ocean and started to fly around in a circle.

Deep in the ocean, bright blue eyes opened up, the owner of those eyes felt the call of his master. The creature looked up and saw three poke'mon circling above him.

The creature swam up until it reached a certain point and then twisted his whole body around over and over again, making a twister underwater. He then shot up and out of the water, still inside the twister. The creature then broke out of the twister and show his trueself, Lugia.

Lugia then flew forward and sped in the direction towards the Power Lord, followed closely by Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres.

Harry was still standing ontop of one of the buildings with his hand raised into the air. Physically, he was doing as Giovanni told him, but mentally he was trying to fight off the control he had over him. In the back of his mind, Harry was chained up to a mental wall and something was using his powers and abilities against his will.

Giovanni laughed evilly as he watched four of the legendary birds flew towards him.

"Now, tell them to attack the city until you say stop or when I tell you to say stop." Giovanni said.

Harry looked up at the four poke'mon, "Articuno, use Ice Bean; Zapdos, use Thunder; Moltres, use Heat Wave, and Lugia use AeroBlast all over the city, until I say stop."

All four poke'mon nodded and flew off in different directions to do as they were told.

People all around panicked and started running all over the place.

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends finally got to Lilycove City, but not in time as they hoped.

Some off the buildings were destroyed and destruction was still being made.

"Come on guys, we need to look for Harry, and quick." Ash said, running off.

Brock, May and Max followed him, being closely followed by Entei, Raikou and Suicune.

They all reached the center of the city and looked around.

"Okay, we need to split up to cover more ground. I'll go this way, you guys can go wherever." Ash said, running down the rode to his left. Entei decided to follow and ran off after him.

Max and May took the right, followed by Raikou and Brock ran straight ahead, followed by Suicune.

-With Ash-

Ash kept on running, occasionally looking around him for any sign of Harry, then out of nowhere, an Ice Bean attack shot in front of him and Ash quickly stopped to avoid getting hit. Entei leapt in front of him to protect him from whatever it was attacking them.

They then heard a trill above them and saw Articuno flying above them.

Articuno shot out another Ice Beam attack and Entei countered with an overpowering Fire Blast.

Both attacks clashed and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Articuno was still flying above them. Entei shot another Fire Blast towards Articuno and hitted him directly. Entei was then hit on his side by a Bubblebeam attack and Entei collasped.

Ash looked in the direction the Bubblebeam attack came from and saw Harry floating down towards him with an extremely angry look on his face.

"What were you doing, attacking my Articuno?" Harry asked in a calm voice.

Ash gave him a confused look, then saw the weird headband on Harry's forehead.

"Harry are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

He then heard a laugh and turned around to see Giovanni standing on what's left over of one of the buildings.

"He won't listen to you. The Power Lord is in my control now." Giovanni said and then started to laugh evilly again.

Ash turned back to Harry a looked closely at the gadget on Harry's forehead. He saw that in the middle was a red oval shaped glass that was glowing brightly. Ash figured that was the reason why Harry was acting like this.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail and direct it onto Harry's forehead." Ash commanded.

Pikachu leapt up into the air, while his tail glowed a bright white and was ready to strike, but was hit to the side by a powerful Thunder attack.

Ash looked up and saw Zapdos flying towards them.

"Entei, I need your help, can you keep Zapdos busy while I'll try to get through to Harry?" Ash asked.

Entei nodded and sent a Fire Blast towards Zapdos, which was dodged.

"Pikachu try another Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu leapted into the air again and struck the glass oval.

"NOOOOOO!!" Giovanni yelled ready to pull his hair out in anger.

Harry's eyes changed back to their original emerald green, and he blinked in confussion.

"What happened?" Harry said rubbing his forehead.

"Giovanni, that's what happened. He had you under his control and made you almost destroy all of Lilycove." Ash said.

Harry's eyes widened when he looked around, he then saw Giovanni trying to sneak away unnoticed. Harry sneered, "Zapdos, capture Giovanni before he gets away and bring him to me!"

Zapdos quickly sped towards the man and picked him up by his shoulders with his talons and flew back towards Harry.

"Put me down, you annoying bird!" Giovanni yelled.

When Zapdos got to Harry, he tossed Giovanni at his master's feet.

Giovanni looked up at Harry with a pleading look, "Please don't hurt me, I'll give you anything. Look, I'll make a deal with you. Why don't you and I join together. We can both have this world in our control."

"I don't think so Giovanni. You've crossed the line the moment you used me to do your bidding. I, Harry James Potter, as Power Lord, rid you with any connections you have with poke'mon and I'll release any poke'mon you have in your hold. You can no longer have the title as Poke'mon Trainer. Zapdos!" Harry said.

Zapdos once again picked up Giovanni and flew into the air.

Harry raised both of his hands towards the sky and a portal started to form.

"Giovanni! You are bannished from this world!" Harry yelled.

Zapdos then toss Giovanni into the portal and he was gone. A few seconds later the portal closed.

Everyone was silent for awhile, until Max decided to break it, "Harry, where did you send him?"

"Another dimension of course, but where he can no longer try to control others." Harry answered.

"Okay. Well, now that he's gone, what are we going to do?" Ash asked to no one in particular.

"I think it's time for me to return to my world and defeat Voldemort one and for all. I'm going to have to take a few poke'mon with me, of course maybe a couple legendary and the rest regular." Harry said.

"Can we come with you? After what you tole me about your world, I really want to see what it's like." Brock asked with excitement.

"I'm not sure, but if I do, your going have to bring all your poke'mon with you to help you in battle." Harry said.

"We will, and that goes for you two Harry. Make sure you take a few dark pok'emon and other types that would work against psychick attacks, wizards and witches." May told him.

Harry smiled, "I will."

**Well, there you have it. I'm telling you that this story is going to get better. Only three more chapters left to go, so please be with me on this.**

**Anyway, now that Giovanni is out of the picture what do you think. One of my reviews said that someone should kill Giovanni, but I didn't think killing him would do any good. **

**So anyway, what's your opinion on this so far. If you just give me story alerts for this story and no reviews, it just makes me think that nobody likes it and wants to see what's going to happen next. So, please review this story. TT**


	10. Returning to Hogwarts

**Well, here's the chapter that ya'll are waiting for. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Returning to Hogwarts**

"Okay, we're stocked with Hyper Potions, Full Heals, Full Restores, berries and a few other items. Am I missing anything?" Brock said.

"Brock, you went through everything for a thousand times already. We have everything." Ash said in a bored tone.

"Sorry. I just can't help it, we're going to a completely different world here and I'm just a little nervous." Brock said.

Max raised an eyebrow. "A 'little' nervous?"

"Okay, a lot. But where's Harry? He said he won't be gone for long?" Brock wondered.

"Well he said he needed some poke'mon that are willing to help in the war." May said.

"But did it have to take so long." Brock complained.

"No, because I'm right here," Harry said coming out of the bushes.

"What took you so long?!" Brock whined.

"Sorry, it took me awhile to find some willing volenteers, but I managed," Harry turned back towards the bushes, "Come on guys, I need to make sure your all there."

Mewtwo and Suicune came out first, and above them, in the sky, Lugia, Ho-oh and Rayquaza circle above. After Mewtwo and Suicune came out, an Onix, Dragonite and Typhlosion came out. Behind them came and Espeon, Umbreon, Houndoom and Mightyena. Next came a Scyther, Skarmory and Gardevoir, then the last two were Weavile and Sableye.

Everyone was surprised to see how many poke'mon had volenteered to help Harry in the war.

"All of these poke'mon wanted to help you?" Ash asked out loud.

"Yeah. Well, if we're going to go, then I better get started and make a portal and place it near Hogwarts." Harry said.

Harry waited 'til everyone was behind him before raising both his hands and facing the palms in front of him. Both of his hands glowed a purplish color and a circular vortex started to form in front of them.

The vortex continued to grow larger until it pretty much reach both sides of the clearing.

Harry lowered his hands, panting a bit with exhaustion, and walked towards the made portal. Everyone followed closely behind him, when they all walked through the portal, Lugia, Ho-oh and Rayquaza flew in before the portal closed.

-At Hogwarts-

Hermione Granger was on her way to the library when she saw a portal form outside on the grounds. She quickly drew out her want and hid behind the pillar nearest to her. What she saw surprised her.

Harry, the four muggles he was with the last time she saw him, and many creatures, which she knows them as poke'mon, follows closely behind them out of the portal. Then three large poke'mon flew out of it and into the air.

She watched as Harry interacted with all of them before she snuck off to inform Dumbledore and the others.

Harry smiled a bit, being happy that he was back home, but then grimanced at the thought of having to interact with the witches and wizards that live here.

"Wow Harry, you were right about the castle. It is beautiful." May said in awe.

Harry smiled and looked up at the castle, "Yeah, but you'll get over it after awhile. Come on, we need to get inside and go to the Great Hall. Lugia, Ho-oh, Rayquaza, why don't you three get aquainted around here. I'll call you when I need you."

The said three poke'mon nodded and flew off.

Harry then motioned for the others to follow him and they all walked inside Hogwarts and towards the Great Hall.

It took them awhile to get there and finally Harry pushed open the doors and they all walked in.

All the professors were inside as though waiting for them to get there. Dumbledore started to walk up to Harry, but stopped when the Mightyena and Umbreon growled at him.

"Harry, my boy. You decided to come back and stay?" Dumbledore said cheerfuly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, old man. I only came here to kill Voldemort. After that I going back to the poke'mon world and leaving you forever." Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed, "Alright, would you like me to fix seperate rooms for each of you or would you all want to stay in one room?"

"One room would be fine, I think." Ash said.

May, Brock and Max agreed to having one room.

"Alright, one common room. Harry, after we get your friends settle, the professors, order and I would like to talk to you." Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed, "Fine, but only when I want to talk. I'll come to you when I'm ready."

Dumbledore nodded and led them to the 4th floor.

After Harry knew where the dorm was, he headed back outside, on the grounds and to the lake.

After awhile, Ho-oh flew down and landed next to Harry. He then rested his head onto Harry's lap while he laid down.

Harry gently smiled and started petting the rare bird.

"That's a wonderful phoenix you have there Harry." a voice said behind him.

Harry turned his head and saw Hermione slowly walking towards him. (a/n: Oh, just so you know, all the poke'mon Harry brought with him aren't following him anymore.)

"Thanks. His name is Ho-oh. There's also three poke'mon that he created with the help of the last Power Lord. How is Ron, by the way?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"He's fine. Right now, he's in Romania with Charlie helping him with the Dragon preserve. We send letters to each other, every now and then." Hermione said to him.

Harry just nodded and continued to gently pet Ho-oh on his head, then Hermione wanted to ask a question.

"Do you know how you became a Power Lord?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's actually the choice of the Power Lord. They don't really pass on until they chosen a successor, to continue protecting poke'mon for many centuries. I don't know why I was chosen, but I do know that I'm glad to be chosen. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to get to know these magnificent creatures." Harry explained.

Hermione frowned, "So your happy to no longer be a wizard?"

"I'm still partially a wizard, but only by a small percentage. Even I have some restriction over my abilities. The only reason why that I don't feel pain from the restriction is because of my animagus form." Harry said.

Hermione smiled with excitement, "What is your animagus form, mine is a Snowy Owl."

Harry smiled and stood up. He motioned for Ho-oh and Hermione to give him some room.

His body grew in height and in width. His body kept on getting bigger and larger until it was a bit taller than an average Lugia. The glow that was surrounding him, started to give him shape. When it was finished, the glow disappeared.

In place of Harry, was Lugia. Instead of looking like a normal one, the colors were different. Inplace of bluish-silver was black with a hint of silver. Dark blue shades and spikes were dark red. instead of a blue belly, it was grey. His eyes though, were emerald green with tiny specks of saphire blue.

Hermione gasped when she saw the form, "What exactly are you?"

'I'm a Shadow Lugia. In this form, I can withstand dark-type moves, so they don't affect me like they do in my human form.' Harry said.

"You can still talk? Are all psychic-type poke'mon telepathic?" Hermione asked.

Harry changed back to his human form, "No, not all. Only very few can. I've met a Slowking, that can talk like we do. It's been awhile since I've last seen him." Harry said.

There was silence after that. Hermione was hesitanat about what to do next and broke the silence.

"What are you going to do after you defeat Voldemort?" Hermione wondered.

"Go back to the Poke'mon World." Harry simply said.

"That's it? Your not going to stay awhile or anything? Your just going to go back to their world?" Hermione said.

"Yes." Harry said.

"But what about your friends and family here. Your just going to leave us behind?!" Hermione yelled.

Harry sighed, "I told you before. Since I've gotten this inheritance, wizards and witches mean nothing to me. I'm only here to defeat Voldemore and make sure he never comes back. The only reason why I'm talking to you civilly is because you were once my friend. If you were anybody else, I would have killed you."

Hermione nodded slowly with understanding, "You can't help but listen to your instincts. But part of you still doesn't want to hurt those who were once your friends."

Harry nodded. He then motioned for Ho-oh, saying that he can go. When Ho-oh left, he stood up from the ground and walked back towards Hogwarts.

Harry headed back to his dorm and waited for his friends to get ready for dinner.

* * *

**I was thinking about doing a sequel, but I'm not sure. So, I want to know if you think if I should or not. Just put YES is you want me to or NO if you don't. I'll tally up the reviews and tell you the results in the last chapter 'kay.**

**See ya**


	11. Final Battle

**Well, here's the chapter that ya'll are waiting for. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Final Battle**

It's been two weeks since Harry, Ash, Brock, May and Max had arrived at Hogwarts. Max was always with Hermione, wanting to learn about the creatures they had. Brock was with Hagrid, learning how to care for them. Ash and May were with Harry, brushing up on their battle skills. Occasionally, Remus would join them or would just stand on the side and watch. Everyone was getting along, and most of everyone remembered to stay clear from Harry whenever he gets angry.

Sometime, Hermione would bug him about the different poke'mon he had and wanting to learn about them. Other than that, everything has been fine.

Harry was walking through the corridors, when he heard Lugia cry out. He stopped near one of the open windows and saw Lugia flying around in a circle, still crying out.

He quickly ran outside to the grounds and looked up.

"Lugia! What's the matter?!" Harry yelled.

Lugia stopped flying around in a circle and looked at him, 'They're almost here. The Dark Wizard and his army.'

Harry's eyes widened a bit, _Now he wants to attack. At least I can now get this over with and done._

Harry looked back up at Lugia, "Go warn the other poke'mon and lead them here. I'll go get the others."

Lugia nodded, flew off and started crying out again.

Harry quickly ran inisde the school and towards his dorm. While running, he teleported himself inside the dorm to see Max and Hermione talking to one another at the small table. Brock was talking to Neville about the various berries he had and their properties, and Ash and May were talking about different strategies to use in a poke'mon battle.

Max looked up when he saw Harry appeard inside the dorm with a worried look on his face. He frowned a bit with concern, "Harry, what's the matter?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they realized that Harry was there.

"Voldemort decided that today would be a good day to attack Hogwarts. Lugia had just informed me about it and I sent him off the warn the other poke'mon. We need to get to the grounds before any damage is done." Harry said.

"Finally, I've been wanting to show off my battle skills against his army." Ash said getting up.

"Harry smiled, "I know you've been wanting to Ash, but we can't do that if we're not out there."

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's get out there!" Ash yelled, running past him.

Everyone followed Ash out, but Harry grab Max by his shoulder before he left.

"Max, I want you to go to the infirmary and stay there." Harry said.

"But I want to help you in the war." Max whined.

"I know you do, but we need someone who knows a lot about poke'mon to help Madam Pomphry(sp?) take care of them when the war is over." Harry said.

Max sighed with disappointment, "Alright. But promise me you'll tel me about your battle against Voldemort when this is over."

Harry smiled, "Alright, I promise, but only if you stay in the infirmary."

Max nodded and ran off towards the infirmary.

After watching him off, Harry teleported himself again to the grounds where everyone was waiting.

Ash, Brock and May already have their poke'mon out along with the wild poke'mon that came with them. Everybody else had their wands out and ready.

Harry looked ahead and saw Voldemort and his army almost here. He looked up at the flying poke'mon and motioned them to go ahead.

Lugia was leading Dragonite and Rayquaza at the left, while Ho-oh was leading Scyther and Skarmory at the right.

Voldemort saw the creatures flying towards him and stopped. The Death Eaters also stopped and watched as their Dark Lord pointed to the sky.

"Attack them, now!" Voldemort commanded.

Curse after curse was sent towards the poke'mon but each one was dodged.

Lugia then dove down along with Dragonite and Rayquaza.

Dragonite sent out a Hyper Beam. Some of the Death Eaters used Protego but others weren't as fortunate. Lugia used Sky Attack and directly hit the Death Eaters that were in the way, and Rayquaza used Draco Meteor and sent out a huge bluish-green meteor that flew down, crashed into the ground and sent any Death Eater around it flying.

Voldemort quickly realized what was happening, motioned for the remaining Death Eaters and Dark creatures to rush to Hogwarts, (a/n: Which wasn't a lot.)

Ho-oh, Scyther and Skarmory dove down towards them to do their far share of damage. Scryther first used Sword Dance and spun around a few times. He then brought out his swords and used Slash attack on any Death Eater and Dark creature that was in the way.

One of the werewolves leaped up and onto the back of Skarmory. It tried to chump down on Skarmory's neck but realized that he couldn't even put a dent in him. Skarmory flew around in a circle so many times, that eventually the werewolf fell off (oh, and they were in open air, so it's a long way to the ground). Skarmory then combined his Quick Attack with his Steel Wing and attacked the werewolf multiple times(a/n: Have any of you watch the show Dinosaur King on 4kidstv? Well, picture that Ninja Attack that one dinosaur does.) After the last Steel Wing attack, the werewolf fell to the ground, dead, with a thud.

Ho-oh flew up towards the sky and started to absorb sunlight. When he absorbed enough, he sent out a SolarBeam out towards the running Dark creatures.

Voldemort was still running, not caring what happened to his Death Eaters, as long as there was still enought to fight. A few yards awar from the castle, the ground started shaking.

Two rock-snake like creatures shot out of the ground in front of them.

Harry smirked when then two Onix came at the time they predicted.

Bellatrix stared in shock at the 29' long creature(a/n: Onix is actually 28'10", but close to 29'.). She then sent a stunning spell towards both of them.

Both of the Onix shook a tiny bit when spell hit. They charged with Double-Edge and tackled the ground, sending a few Death Eaters and creatures in the air.

Voldemort ran past them along with a few others in his group(a very few). He sensed the Potter brat nearby but couldn't see him.

Ash grinned when the Death Eaters finally got to them. He glanced at his friends and saw that they were as determined as he was. Well, he thought, here we go. "Charizard, Fire Spin! Pikachu, Thunder! Swellow, Air Slash! Sceptile, Leaf Storm! Torkoal, Fire Blast!"

"Blaziken, Over Heat! Beautifly, Silver Wind! Skitty, Blizzard!" May yelled.

"Swampert, Hydro Cannon! Ludicolo, Hydro Pump!" Brock yelled.

Each of the poke'mon shot their attacks towards the Death Eaters and Dark Creatures.

Harry curved both his fingers, and between the two hands, form a black ball. He quickly threw his Shadow Ball towards Voldemort.

Voldemort saw something coming towards him and quickly used Protego to protect himself.

He saw Potter standing at a hill top and walked towards him. He noticed that the closer he got to Potter, the more power he sensed coming from him.

Harry smirked, "So, you finally decided to fight me. Well let me tell you one thing Tom, I'm not the same person as I used to be. So you better be careful."

"I would say the same to you but I really don't care what happens to you," Voldemort said, "_Crucio!!_"

Harry dodged the attack and charged towards Voldemort.

Voldemort kept on casting spell after spell, but each one was dodged.

Harry tackled Tom directly, grabbed his ankle, swung him around and threw him at the Whomping Willow.

Voldemort casted an Incendo charm and burned down the tree, before landing in the ashes. He got up and turned around, "_Avada Kadavra!!_"

While the emerald green spell shot towards him, Harry held up his right hand and shot out a Psybeam to counter against the killing curse.

Both moves clashed against each other and were both trying to over power the other.

Harry then raised up his left hand and used Psybeam. He combined both of his attacks to counter the killing curse.

The killing curse was then pushed back into Voldemort's wand, and because of the pressure of two Psybeam attacks, his wand broke and he was thrown back. When he tried to get up, he stopped when he saw Potter standing near.

"You are no longer welcome in this world or any other." Harry said.

He then formed a large green energy ball between his hands and threw it at his right.

The ball stopped after a couple meters and grew bigger. When it was large enough, it formed a portal.

"Typhlosion! Houndoom! Get rid of Voldemort once and for all!!" Harry yelled.

Both of the said poke'mon charged towards Voldemort and sent him flying into the portal. As soon as Tom went inside, the portal immediatly closed.

Harry sighed a bit from exaustion, "Man, remind me to not use an energy portal, but only unless it's an emergency."

Typhlosion and Houndoom nodded their agreement, then followed him back to Hogwarts.

The Death Eaters, after they realized that their lord was defeated and gone, immediately surrendored and were sent straight to Azkaban.

"We did it. We defeated them." May said.

"Yeah, even though they weren't much of a challenge, we still won." Ash said.

"Did any of you or your poke'mon get injured?" Harry asked.

Ash, Brock and May nodded saying that a couple of their poke'mon were injured.

Harry nodded then turned to face Dumbledore, "I'm taking them to the infirmary to take care of their poke'mon."

Dumbledore nodded and watched him leave.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!**

**I'm still looking for people that want me to do the sequal for this story.**

**YES-1**

**NO-0**

**Come on people, tell me what you think.**


	12. Returning Home

**This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: Returning Home**

Harry and the others were getting themselves ready to go back to the poke'mon world.

All the professors and ex-students were outside saying good-bye to them.

"Harry, if you weren't like this then things would have been different." Remus said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be this happy then I am now." Harry countered.

Remus nodded, "Yeah, your parents and Sirius would want you to be happy."

"Hey Harry, ready to go!?" Ash asked.

"Coming!" Harry yelled back.

Remus smiled sadly, "Good-bye Harry."

Harry smiled, "Oh don't worry, this isn't good-bye. Just a long 'see ya later'."

Hermione brightened up when she ehard this, "You mean you'll come back!"

Harry chuckled softly, "I'll come by to visit and maybe bring a friend with me. Maybe someday, I'll take you with me to my world and we can sit on the back of a Lapras, and go Waillord watching."

Hermione smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

Harry smiled again and turned around when he felt a presence behind him. He saw Dumbledore watching him, so he walked towards the old wizard.

"So, I hear you'll come back to visit?" Dumbledore said.

"Only for those I considered friends and family." Harry added.

Dumbledore nodded, then looked up towards his office. He whistled sharply and waited for his phoenix, Fawkes, to fly down. Once Fawkes was on his arm, he turned back towards Harry.

"I want you to take Fawkes with you, and keep him as a familiar." Dumbledore said.

"Albus I can't do that. I-" Harry started.

"Don't worry about it. I'm getting old as it is, so I need someone to look after him." He said.

Harry sighed, reached out to the red fire bird, and waited for Fawkes to climb onto his shoulder. Before he could turn to leave, Dumbledore put his hand on his arm.

"I would like to hear about all of your adventures." Albus said.

Harry nodded and walked away.

"Finally. The first thing I want to do when he get back is have a double cheese burger and fries." Ash said rubbing his stomach.

"Ash, it always seems lke to me that you have a bottomless stomach and can eat everything in the world." May said.

Ash looked at her confused, "Actually I can't eat everything because I hate broccolli and colliflower."

May just rolled her eyes and looked at Harry in concern.

"You okay Harry. You seem like you don't wanna leave." May said.

Harry smiled, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Harry opened a portal infront of them, and one by one, along with the wild poke'mon, they each walked in and back to the Poke'mon World.

**Well, there you go. This is the last chapter, even though I've already said it at the top, I just wanted to say it again. I would like to thank you guys for being patient with me when it came to this story. I guess I have to do the sequal for this story because of how many people like it. It might take me awhile, but I'll think of something to happen in it. **

**Anyway, thank you again for reading this story and have a great day.**


End file.
